Snowball Flurry
by secretspy9360
Summary: He turned around quickly to see Ginny running back into the woods. He took his chance then and dove into the snow, covering himself as fast and as much as he could.--My attempt at a short, fluff-like oneshot between Harry and Ginny.


A boring science class of taking notes, Spanish free time in which my talking lifeline was engaged in homework, and some editing later...

----------

"Hold it!" The young adults in the room who were about to leave the house froze, like a kid being caught steeling a cookie. "There is a foot and a half of snow out there and you think you can get away with wearing just that?"

"Honestly, we're old enough to take care of ourselves." Ginny huffed, tucking her hair beneath her emerald green hat.

"Nonsense, never too old to be prompted." Mrs. Weasley tsked at her, standing face to face. "At least you remembered your hat, and gloves."

Mrs. Weasley zipped up her jacket before looking her over.

"So much better than that brother of yours."

Ron now stood Mrs. Weasley, after much force.

"Mom!" Ron whined like an eight year old. "I'm fine, we're just going outside for a little bit."

Mrs. Weasley glared at him as she shoved a pair of black mittens on his hands.

"Aw, is my ickie Ronnikens still getting dressed by mummy?" Fred mocked like he was talking to a toddler, while pulling on his black dragon hide jacket.

"Oh, shut it!" Ron glared at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure in a month or two Hermione will take her place." He said cheekily, laughing at Ron's blushing face. "Okay, I'm going to the shop for a bit mum. George and I are closing early today because of the upcoming holidays. If we're lucky, we might make it back by dinner, we're going to have to restock after we close. Love you."

George quickly kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and gave Ginny a hug before apparating with a crack.

"Mum, I can' t breathe!" Ron said gasping for breathe as she tied a blue scarf onto his neck.

"Don't loosen it!" She swatted his hand away. "Oh, Harry, Hermione, at least some people know how to dress for the weather. If only you could teach these children that. I want you all back in here in an hour and a half, no exceptions!"

With that Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

"Right then, what do you two say of a little taking on the family?" Ron asked them loosening his scarf.

Ginny's eyes grew wide and a grin appeared on her face.

"Sure." Said Harry a little suspiciously. "What do you say we beat them good, Hermione?"

"Okay." She states simply, not really showing much emotion.

Ron opened the door and the cold hit them straight to the bone. The wind was flurrying furiously as they fought against the lashing wind. Stepping in the deep packing snow, they made their way down to the open meadow, where they flew freely during the summer months.

"All right, GO!" Ron yelled as he and Ginny scurried off to one side of the field to find some shelter. Harry and Hermione ran the other way, Harry looking furiously for a place to go.

"How's this look?" Harry asked, point to a couple caved in trees.

"According to the size of the field and the amount of locations, I'd say they would have a good chance of finding us." Hermione said nerdishly.

"Honestly, lay back Hermione, it's just a snowball fight!" Harry laughed at her, quickly gathering many snowballs.

"Okay, take these, I think we should try and-" Harry was cut short to a snowball hitting him in the back of the head and Hermione scream like a little school girl.

They turned around to the source of where the snowball came, and saw none other than the scarf-less Ron.

"He's mine." Hermione said picking up three snowballs before pelting him.

He began to run away and Hermione chased him, quickly gaining on him. Harry laughed to himself at how fast and mature Hermione had become. He gathered up three snowballs himself, before going off to find Ginny.

He carefully walked into the middle of the field, looking everywhere for any spot of red hair. He had reached the middle of the field before hearing a stick break and stopping in his tracks, looking like a dear caught in headlights. He looked all around the field, not seeing anything. He began to walk again, before a snowball hit him square in the back.

He turned around quickly to see Ginny running back into the woods. He took his chance then and dove into the snow, covering himself as fast and as much as he could. Once he felt he was covered enough so as Ginny wouldn't see him, he laid as straight as a pin, not moving one muscle.

As he began to shiver about five minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching. He held his breath waiting to jump up and pelt Ginny. Just as he was about to make his move, his mind was shot short as a petite figure landed straight on top of him.

Red hair was spilling all over, and Harry couldn't see anything.

"Sorry." Muttered Ginny, her face turning red. She grabbed her green hat which was knocked askew and began to get up. Not sure whether he liked the comfort, or if it was just cold out, Harry pushed her back down on top of him.

Her brown eyes were full of nervousness and confusion as she stared down at him.

His emerald eyes met her brown ones, and she bit her lip to relieve her nerves. Slowly, he brought his lips up to hers not completely sure of his movements. His lips captured hers, and an electric shot coursed through his veins. All the traces of being in the snow, in the cold were now erased as his body filled with heat. Her soft lips on his felt better than anything he had ever felt.

He slowly pulled his head back to look at her face. Her cheeks were rosie, her red hair was very messed up. Her nose was beginning to turn red and her brown eyes showed traces of shock.

She was grinning goofily down at him, dazed.

"Ginny," He began in a nervous whisper. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure." She stated shyly.

With that Harry brought his lips back up to hers in a sweet tender kiss.


End file.
